Sakamoto's Life Story: The Early Years
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The early story in the life of Musaki's father; Sakamoto Bushido-Akio...where he got his start and how his personality and spirit is unlike any other panda. This is his full life story...
1. Prologue

This is an awesome new story where we see the life of Musaki's father, Sakamoto Bushido-Akio. This is his story...

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story

by: Terrell James

Prologue

Most of you guys might remember or already know Sakamoto Bushido-Akio mentioned in my KFP fics and if you haven't figured it out, he's Musaki's father. We all know about what had happened to him and his mother, Bao-Yi, when they were brutally killed by Tai Lung...and Musaki had to witness that at age three. Very traumatic experience, but he's never one to harden his heart after all of this.

I thought it's only fair that I get to write the life of Sakamoto's story on how he came to be; everything from his childhood to being a great person that everyone loves, looks up to and knows him well; even without being in a shadow of his father's role as a kung-fu master.

We chronicilize every waking moment from his youth in Shanghai Secluded Valley to his death in Rainbow Canyon. I know that I've showed you the death scene with Musaki's parents in one of my fics, 'Walking Through My Dark Scars and Wounds' back in 2011, so I'm not gonna put in this story. But I am gonna give you the full life of Sakamoto Bushido-Akio so you can see what a great person he is.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

You guys ready? Let's go!


	2. Ch 1: Joyful Birth

Sakamoto's born! The story officially begins!

* * *

Chapter 1: Joyful Birth

A long time ago in Shanghai Secluded Valley, two older pandas were in deep thrill when they welcomed a baby panda cub and Oak Sung completely felt really happy with the fact that they had a son. The mother was deeply in tears at what they brought into the world and she definitely looked at her mate and said, "Look at what we brought in, Oak."

Oak Sung was very moved by the fact he's got a son and he came closer to him and said, "I'm so proud of you, Kiyuka."

Both pandas kissed each other and they looked at their new son with so much love and excitement over this cub and Oak Sung said, "I cannot believe it. I actually have a son."

The young panda cub slowly opened his eyes and showed those bright blue eyes towards both of them and both parents were really amazed at this and Kiyuka asked, "What are we going to call him?"

Oak Sung chuckled softly and he picked up his newborn and saw his matching blue eyes stare at him and he said, "I'll call him after my father's sensei."

"Sakamoto?" asked Kiyuka.

Oak nodded his head with that name and he smiled and said, "Yes. It fits very well. Sakamoto Okinawa Bushido-Akio Meng."

Oak brought the baby back to his mate and as she looked at him, she could definitely see the innocence and brightness instilled in him and that was enough to make her smile in full joy and she tickled his chin and she couldn't stop smiling any further and neither could Oak Sung. He looked at him and said, "He's got your beautiful smile."

Kiyuka looked at Oak Sung and said, "And he's got your wonderful eyes."

"He's gonna make a big difference to the world...and will change our lives forever." Oak Sung added.

Soon enough, a few friends of Oak Sung's came over to see what the baby looks like and they all reacted with a huge 'awww' and really felt happy for the parents and is excited about the baby's future.

"Oak...you sure are a lucky one." one person said.

"That kid's gonna be just like you...one kung-fu master after another." another person added.

Oak Sung chuckled at this and replied to that comment, "Thanks, but the future is gonna be in his hands entirely. I believe in all my heart that Sakamoto will accomplish everything in his life."

"But for now...let's just focus on right now." Kiyuka said.

Oak Sung agreed with that and he couldn't stop smiling at this moment and he knows that he's gonna teach his new son a few things and everyone around him held the baby one-by-one and when he got handed by this tiger, the little cub urinated on him and both parents couldn't help but just laugh it off a little and the tiger tried to smile about it and eventually gave it back to the parents.

"I think it's a sign that he likes you." Oak Sung added.

The tiger chuckled at that and he said, "I bet."

"Sakamoto...we can't wait to take you home with us." Oak Sung said, in a gentle tone.

Hours later

They brought him back to their house and sure enough, their oldest daughter came downstairs to see what the new baby looks like and Kiyuka said, "Say hello to your little brother."

She was definitely happy to see her little brother for the first time and she said, "He's so cute, mama."

"Yes, he is." Kiyuka added.

They brought him to their room and placed him in a crib they made for him and Oak Sung gave him a very special blanket and he said, "Made it especially for you, Sakamoto."

Sakamoto climbs underneath the blanket and just stuck his head out and both parents were smiling and they couldn't be any more grateful that he came into their lives from the start and Oak looked at his wife and said, "Why don't you take a rest?"

She agreed with him and headed to the bed to go to sleep while Oak Sung looked up at his first son, falling asleep and he got really misty-eyed as he looked at him and a lot of emotions came out of him and they all ended up in joyful and happiness wrapped up and he said, "Sakamoto...my son."

* * *

It's a sign that Sakamoto will become unlike any other panda in all of China. This is the beginning, so stick around!


	3. Ch 2: Similarity

There's a very pattern similarity between Oak Sung and Sakamoto. Thought I would bring this tender moment to where Sakamoto meets his grandparents for the first time and also...see a little bit of how the Bushido-Akio family are like.

* * *

Chapter 2: Similarity

A day after Sakamoto's birth, Oak Sung and Kiyuka walked around the Valley to meet up with their friends and family to meet their new son and as they headed towards Oak's parents' house, they were completely overjoyed with the fact that they got a newborn on their hands. Even Oak Sung's mother felt a wave of joy in her when she saw her grandson for the first time ever.

"Oh, Oak...he's the most adorable baby I've ever seen!" Oak's mother said, with so much joy in her face.

Oak chuckled softly at this and he replied, "Thanks, mom."

His father came to him and just gave his adult son a huge hug and he said, "You know how long I've wanted a grandson? Now I can finally be able to bond with the little one."

Oak looked at his father and he said, "He's just been born, father."

His mother held the baby cub so closely that when she looked into his eyes, he could see a little similar look between him and his father and that made her all the more happier than ever and she said, "Oakie...your son looks exactly like you when I first held you into my arms."

"Mama...please don't start that story." Oak said, a little embarassed.

Kiyuka giggled a little bit everything she sees her mate blush and she comes over to him and just kissed him in the cheek and said, "It's perfectly okay, Oak."

His mother eventually gave the cub back to him and she said, "Oh, how we would've liked to have been at the hospital to see our new grandson. But you know your father and his health."

Oak came closer to his father and he asked, "How are you feeling, father?"

His father sighed deeply and he replied, "Oh, I am okay. The doctor's told me that I should just be in strict bed rest for three weeks. But forget that! I wanna come over and play with my grandson."

"No, no, no, no, you won't. You know your back is gonna snap everytime you go outside and I cannot be the one to carry you into bed." the mother added.

"That's not what you said when you first carried me to bed when my back gave out." the father elborated, chuckling very sly-like.

Oak cleared his throat and he figured his father was gonna mention the first time his mom carried him into bed the first day his back gave out and he said, "Not in front of the kids, please."

"Sorry." both parents added.

"May I hold him, son?" asked his father.

Oak gladly obliged to do so and he came to his father and gave Sakamoto to him and when he looked into that cub's face, he could see the innocence and joy instilled in him and the father started to get really choked up and really saw his son in his grandson. Oak noticed his father getting really emotional and he asked, "Father?"

When the first tear rolled down his cheek, Oak could tell that his father was at a loss for words to describe meeting his grandson for the first time and he said, "Son...words cannot express how proud I am of you and this little one here. I remember the first time you came into the world, you looked at me with the same look when you were born."

Oak chuckled in agreement with that and knew that his newborn looked at him with that same look back at the hospital yesterday and he was overwhelmed with pure emotion that's undescribable to put in and he said, "I honestly never thought in a million years would I be in that same position you were in right now."

"What's the baby's name, son?" asked the mother.

"His name is Sakamoto." Oak answered.

Kiyuka and the daughter comes over and they surrounded Sakamoto with that much love and they really filled themselves with joy and excitement for the cub's future. Oak's mother hugged him tightly and she said, "Now you know what it felt like when you were born. Your father was so excited that we would have a son and when you came along, it's the same feeling we had anticipated from the first day."

"And I hope good things will come for him." Oak's father explained.

Minutes later

Oak helped carry his father to the bed to get some rest and after that, his father decided it was best to tell him what's gonna happen and he said, "Son...I want to be clear with you that I want to see your son grow up. Honestly, I don't know how much longer am I gonna live."

Hearing his father say that to him made Oak a little bit worried for his father's health and he said, "Father...you'll live. I know you will."

"I know that in my heart, Oak. But I'm not sure about it in my head. The doctors told me that I might not live to be 78." his father replied.

"Dad...I know that you'll defy the odds. You've done them before in your life and I just wanna be there for you until the end." Oak added.

His father pats him in the shoulder and he said, "You've been a good son to me for so long...especially when you were a kung-fu master. I couldn't be any more proud of you than ever. I hope that I'll get the opportunity to see your son grow up before I even pass away."

Oak held his father's hand and placed it on his face for support and he said, "I'll do everything I can to give my son a happy life...the same way you gave me."

"I know you will, Oak. Just make every second count." his father added.

Oak nodded his head and whispered, "I promise."

* * *

Yeah, it was unexpected of me to add it in, but I just thought it would sound pretty endearing. More coming up next!


	4. Ch 3: Birthmark Signal

And we now take you to where Sakamoto will get his very signature on his forehead to ensure that he never forgets and is proud of his half Japanese heritage.

* * *

Chapter 3: Birthmark Signal

A few weeks after Sakamoto's birth, both Oak Sung and Kiyuka went towards a little underground place that Oak Sung knew so well as a kid to get Sakamoto's heritage imprinted so he could always be proud of who he is and what he stands for and when they arrived, he did the secret knock to get in and as soon as they waited, the little sliding side on the door opens and only exposed the eyes of a tiger and said, "What's the secret password?"

"Naruto." Oak Sung replied.

Soon, the tiger recognized Oak Sung and immediately closed the slide and opened up the door and was amazed to see Oak and said, "My old friend...is it really you?"

"Yes, it is. Is it really you, Aziku?" asked Oak Sung.

The white tiger quickly embraced his old friend with a hug and both of them started laughing with each other and Oak Sung said, "How've you been, old friend?"

"Just fine. Word around the village that you and your mate have a son. Is that true?" asked Azuki.

Kiyuka comes in with the new baby and shows him to Azuki and the white tiger was completely amazed by it immediately and he asked, "Hey, what's up, little guy"

Sakamoto's reaction when he saw the fangs in his mouth immediately frightened him and started crying and Azuki was a little confused on what's up with him and he gave Sakamoto back to Kiyuka, who's comforting him and she said to him, "Don't be afraid, Saka. He's not as scary as he is."

Azuki chuckled at this and he said, "Cute kid."

"Yeah. He's one of a kind." Oak replied.

Azuki chuckled softly and he asked, "So...what can I do for you?"

Oak Sung looked at the white tiger in the eye and replied, "I came to give my son the same mark you gave me when I was born."

Azuki looked up and saw the japanese marking on Oak's forehead and it definitely brought back memories of the first time he did that and he chuckled softly and said, "Of course. Luckily, I can still do these things."

"That is why we came so that my son can remember who he is and be proud of our heritage." Oak explained.

Oak then sets Sakamoto onto a little table so he can get himself ready to get inked by Azuki and Kiyuka seemed a little unsure about this and she asked, "Are you sure about this, Oak?"

"I'm positive. It's really harmless and it's mostly just a permanent stamp." Oak replied.

Though Kiyuka is still having her doubts, she still wants Sakamoto to represent the Japanese honor and heritage so the legacy can continue to thrive on and she said, "All right. As long as the legacy is respected."

Azuki got his ink and stamp all ready and he looks at all of them and asked, "Which one would suit the little one? 'Honor', 'courage', 'integrity' or the ever popular...'warrior'?"

"I'd go for courage and warrior because I want my son to be his own courageous warrior." Oak replied.

Azuki chuckled at this and he responded, "Good choice, Oak. It's for every newborn that will become somebody as soon as they grow up."

With that, the white tiger inked those signals onto the stamp and he planted them on Sakamoto's forehead and one on his paw to carry it with him through his life and after that, he shows them to both parents and they were completely satisfied with how it looks like and it made them feel like Sakamoto will be completely true to self and be as humble as he can.

"So...what do you both think?" asked Azuki.

With a satisfied smile, Oak Sung responded, "We love it."

"I admit...I had my doubts when Oak told me to bring him here because I felt that it might hurt our son, but he told me that it's safe to do since he has it already. So it just gives me a peace of mind to know that it's all to represent our heritage." Kiyuka added.

Azuki chuckled softly and he said, "No worries about paying, Oak. It's on the house."

Oak nodded in appreciation and he said, "Thank you very much, Azuki."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for an old friend and kung-fu master. How's that retirement working for ya?" asked Azuki.

Oak knew that question was gonna come up eventually and he immediately said, "It's great. I'm thankful though. I've got the most beautiful wife and two kids...what more could I want?"

Sakamoto looked at himself in the mirror with those two signals on his head and he had never looked at himself like that before and he cooed a little bit and Oak Sung walked right behind him as he looked in the mirror with him and he suddenly realized they they do look a lot alike from each other.

"We look a lot like each other, son. I believe that you will be a great person at heart." Oak Sung said, smiling.

* * *

And that will be proven to be true in the entire story!


	5. Ch 4: Mini-Training

Now...Sakamoto's growing a little older and he gets taught by his father the arts of kung-fu. Mind you, there's something about Oak Sung you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mini-Training

4 years later...

Oak Sung started looking at his four year old cub, Sakamoto and figures that he might be ready to teach him a few things about kung-fu and martial arts because he knew that as he gets older, he might have to learn self defense soon enough and he comes to the cub and he asked, "Son...are you ready to learn something from your father?"

Sakamoto quickly nodded his head with much enthusiasm and he said, "Yeah! What are we gonna do?"

"Remember I told you that I can teach you kung-fu when you get older?" asked Oak.

"Uh-huh." Sakamoto replied.

Oak quickly smiled at his son and replied, "Well...today is that day you get to learn from your old man."

Sakamoto became deeply excited that he finally gets a chance to learn kung-fu from his dad because he already knew that his father was a kung-fu master a long time ago and he's very excited to learn everything he knows and they went outside to get started.

First, Oak gives Sakamoto a white headband with a Japanese flag in it and as he puts it on, he sees that it's drooping down towards his eyes and he lets out a chuckle and said, "You'll grow into it."

"It's too big, dad." Sakamoto said.

"Do not worry about it. Now...do you know what kung-fu is, Saka?" asked Oak.

Sakamoto thinks about it and then replies, "Excellence in self. Being the best you can be, right?"

"Absoultely. Some people think it is just all about fighting and being the hero of China, but what they don't understand is that kung-fu means that you have to be the best you know you can be. A few key points is that you have to learn defense." Oak said.

Sakamoto took in almost everything his dad said and soon enough, Oak added, "We'll start off with a few basic exercises."

Sakamoto walks towards his father and Oak puts out his bare paws and he said, "I want you to hit my hands as hard as you can."

That sorta made Sakamoto a little nervous about him hitting his father's paws and he said, "But...wouldn't that hurt?"

"Do not worry, son. It's just a way to start off your self-defense skills. I'll be fine." Oak said, with a chuckle.

Sakamoto was still very much reluctant to do that, but he knows for a fact that he would never do anything to hurt his father and that he does want to learn everything from him and with a deep breath, he went forward and punched his father's paws. Oak nods his head stating that he's good and he said, "Keep going."

Sakamoto continues punching both paws and he punched them as hard as he could go until Oak said that's enough and when the cub stopped, Sakamoto asked, "How'd I do?"

"Excellent...for your first try." Oak said, chuckling.

Next up, Oak showed Sakamoto a few moves involving the kicks, turns, spins and other basic stances and as the cub watched, he tried to emulate it, but ends up falling down on his butt and stomach a few times. Oak encouraged his son to try it again and not worry about getting it right the first time and with many tries, Sakamoto nearly succeeded and after a few more tries, he got most of the moves right.

Though Sakamoto looked a little disappointed in himself that he didn't get most of them right, Oak really understood how that felt like because it brought back memories of him as a cub attempting to do some and falls down multiple times. But he always gets it right when he needs it and he comes to his son's side and told him, "Do not be disappointed, little one."

"I'm sorry, dad." Sakamoto said, sadly.

"You do not have to apologize. It is only the first day and I'm very proud of you for your first try. So you should be proud of yourself." Oak added.

Those thoughts really sunk into Sakamoto and he knows that his father would always make him feel better each time he made a mistake and Oak smiled at him and said, "I know I am."

"Thanks, baba. I'm just trying my best to be like you." Sakamoto explains.

Oak could see where this is going where he wants to follow his father's footsteps and be a kung-fu master and wants to be like his dad and he said, "Sakamoto...let me give you a few things that you should know."

* * *

This will be good. Bet you're wondering what's Oak Sung gonna tell Sakamoto? Surprised that Oak Sung was a famous kung-fu master? Yeah, I thought it would be a cool way to show that there's more to the Bushido-Akio's than what you think. Stick around!


	6. Ch 5: Wanna Be Like Dad

A little funny story that Sakamoto will hear from his father about trying to follow someone's footsteps when Oak Sung was younger.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wanna Be Like Dad

Later on, Oak Sung and Sakamoto made their way under the tree in the backyard and both of them laid down under the shade and Oak looked at his son and said, "Sakamoto...it is very flattering that you want to be like me, but you don't have to do everything I always do."

"I don't?" asked Sakamoto, in a confused look.

"No. I've been through that same thing when I was your age when I was around my father. Back then, I wanted to be like him...just as daring and fearless as he was. I always thought he was the greatest hero ever." Oak stated.

Sakamoto widened his eyes to hear his dad talk about his grandfather and how he wanted to be like him when he was his age and he said, "Wow! Did you?"

"I tried. Only...I was a bit of a troublemaker in my case. You'd think that fathers wouldn't make mistakes, but there are times that we do and we always follow their example and turn out the same way. When I was five, my dad made this trick where you can tie a rope around yourself and just set yourself free before you hit the ground by untying the rope while falling down and land on the ground with your feet. I tried that one myself and what happens? My pants got caught on a tree branch and I hung there for an hour and a half. Luckily, one of my dad's friends saw me hanging in there and they managed to get me down from there...before the branch even tore the back part of my pants. Even at five years old, I have never been so embarassed in my life." Oak explained.

Sakamoto tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't keep it to himself and started giggling and that made Oak a little bit embarassed to discuss it and Sakamoto said, "That's pretty funny."

"It is now...but at the time, it wasn't. My father was deeply upset with me for attempting that stunt in the first place. But he wasn't that mad. He sat me down and told me that even though I look up to him, I can't always do the same things he does because it wouldn't work out the same way he did it before. I could've gotten hurt or hurt someone else. When you're a kid, you always want to have adventure and take chances, not knowing the dangers that surround you. I'm not saying you should live in fear. That's not the way to live, but I also want to say that you should be well aware of what you do and not make the same mistakes I've done when I was that age." Oak added.

"Did you get in trouble?" asked Sakamoto.

"A little bit. What I'm getting at is...don't worry about someone or yourself telling you who you should be or do what others wanna do. Just be you and stay true to yourself. And no matter what, don't change anything about who you are and just be proud of it." Oak said.

Never in Sakamoto's life did those kind of words struck him with that much power as it would've been if he was a little older than that. He wanted to just be himself and not worry about who he wants to be for someone else and that would be taken seriously and Oak said, "Can you do that for baba?"

"Yes, dad." Sakamoto replied.

Oak chuckled softly and then hugs him tightly and Sakamoto said, "I love you."

"I love you too, son. And I'm proud of you. Always remember that." Oak said, while hugging him.

They both let go for a second and Oak told him, "You can be anything you wanna be. If it's something that you love to do, your mother and I will support you the whole way through."

"You will?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes, we will."

Just then, Kiyuka walks in the backyard and finds her husband and son sitting under the tree and she lets out a smile that these two are having a father-son time together and she comes in the tree and said, "Is there any room for a lady?"

Oak Sung looks at Kiyuka and with a little smirk, he responded, "Should we let her in, son?"

"Yes, mama." Sakamoto replied.

Oak playfully groaned at the fact that she had to join in and gave him a noogie as he held him tightly and Kiyuka comes at her husband, just playing around with them and all three were just having fun with each other and their oldest daughter thought it was best to join in and have fun with them as she got on top of both parents.

All of them were laughing with each other and just enjoyed each other's company and Oak hugs all of them and said, "I love all of you."

"We love you too, baba." the daughter said.

Kiyuka pops out and she looked at the three of them and asked, "Anyone hungry? Made you all some lunch."

Oak and Sakamoto got up quickly and Sakamoto hopped on his father's back and both of them made their way to the kitchen to get some lunch and Kiyuka and the daughter looked at each other and she said, "Your father and your brother are like two best friends."

The daughter chuckled softly and said, "Especially when it comes to food."

Kiyuka laughed in agreement as they went inside the house and joined Sakamoto and Oak Sung as they started eating together as a family.

* * *

Very teachable moment, huh? Oak Sung is not like any other father or person. I thought up of Oak Sung doing one silly thing once and never done more of it ever since then. Surprising, huh? Anyways...more coming up!


	7. Ch 6: A Baby Brother

And here's where we introduce you all to Mako! In this chapter, Sakamoto is five and Yuki is between eight or nine. You be the judge.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Baby Brother

One year later...

Sakamoto was sitting with his father and older sister in the hospital, anxiously awaiting for the newborn to come out and Oak Sung was the one who's really nervous to anticipate waiting for his new son and he hopes that it'll be the opportunity to teach both boys everything and the oldest daughter looked at her father and she said, "Baba...I can't wait for the new baby."

"Me neither, Yuki." Oak replied, breathlessly.

Sakamoto looks at his dad and he asked, "Baba...where do babies come from?"

Oak went from nervous to puzzled as to how his son asked such a question like that and he seemed like that came too soon and he tried to think of a good answer to respond, but in a way that will be easier to hear for kids without knowing what actually happens. He clears his throat and replied, "Son...when a mom and a dad love each other so much...they have this tiny egg wrapped inside of her and when it comes out...the baby comes out as well."

"How do they do that?" asked Sakamoto.

That question still lingers in and Oak tried to think of another response to that and he said, "They bring them down from the skies and place it inside the mother and nine months later, the baby is born."

"Ohh...it came from the skies. That's amazing." Sakamoto said, excitedly.

Oak chuckled softly as he nods his head, smiled at his son, then rubbed his head for that; really thankful that he was gonna save where babies really came from as soon as Sakamoto gets a little older and he asked, "What else do you want to know?"

"That's all. Thanks." Sakamoto replied.

The five year old cub giggled at this and Oak smiled at both of them and said, "I'm lucky that you two came from the skies."

Yuki giggled in response and she said, "Me too, baba."

Minutes later, the nurse comes out of the room and sees them sitting there, anxiously waiting and Oak looked at the nurse and asked, "How is she?"

The nurse took a look at Oak and she responded with a smile, "She's doing fine...as well as your new son."

That filled his heart with so much joy to the fact that he's got another son and Sakamoto was the most excited to see his newborn brother and he follows behind Yuki as they went inside the room and when Oak came in, he slowly walks up to his wife, holding her new son and he was in a sea of emotions just looking at him and he said, "Kiyuka...he's so wonderful."

Kiyuka looks up and sees Oak standing there, both of them really happy and so filled with emotion and she said, "Just like you."

Both Yuki and Sakamoto looks at the new brother and both of them were really happy to see him and Yuki said, "He looks so cute, mama."

When they took a look at the new panda cub, their hearts were filled with excitement as the cub slowly opened his eyes and sees the mom for the first time and then sees his dad and siblings right in front of him and Kiyuka gave the newborn to Oak to hold him and he felt so deeply proud that he's got a new son that he couldn't put it into words.

"Hey, little one. I'm your baba." Oak said, gently.

"And I'm your mama." Kiyuka said.

As Oak gives the little one back to Kiyuka, Sakamoto looks at his new brother in the eyes and he said, "Hi, I'm your big brother and this is Yuki...your big sister."

"Hi." Yuki said, sweetly.

Kiyuka looks at Oak for a minute and she asked, "What are we gonna call him?"

Oak started thinking of a few names for a minute and he looks at the baby and said, "Guess we won't name him after my brother."

"He doesn't look like a Oroku. How about after my teacher, Mako?" asked Kiyuka.

"Mako Zhangi Bushido-Akio...yes. I love it." Oak replied.

All four of them looked at the fifth member of the family and Kiyuka said, "Hello, my beautiful Mako Zhangi Bushido-Akio."

* * *

And that is where Mako was born! Stick around for what's coming up next!


	8. Ch 7: Brotherhood Gifts

Oak Sung not only has the ability of kung-fu...but also has a flair for the arts...wood carving.

* * *

Chapter 7: Brotherhood Gifts

A few weeks went by after Mako was born and Oak Sung was sitting around in a little warehouse in the backyard with Sakamoto and the cub watched his dad do some wood carving and he found it really amazing to do these kind of things and he asked, "What ya making, dad?"

"I'm making a very special gift for you and Mako." Oak replied, as he carved some wood.

That widened up Sakamoto's eyes to know that his dad is making them something just for them and he got so excited to know what it could be, but Oak simmered his excitement down a little and he lets out a chuckle as he pats his head and said, "Patience, little one."

"Do you need any help?" asked Sakamoto.

"Hand me that little piece of oak wood right there." Oak replied.

Sakamoto looks for that piece of oak wood and he sees it right in front of him, picks it up and gives it to his dad in which he carves it and forms it in the shape of a heart and he brings in another piece of wood and carves it to a mini piece in the form of the sun and within a couple of minutes, Oak made a really cool gift.

Sooner or later, Oak spent the next 45 minutes putting some finishing touches to make it look exponentially perfect so that it's suited for both boys to have as little gifts for their future brotherhood bond. After painting, inscription and putting some string on it, it's time to show it to the boys.

Later that day

Oak Sung, Sakamoto and Mako headed to the tree in the backyard and as they sat under it, Oak Sung was the first one to say, "The fact that I have one son is the best day of my life and having a second one adds to my happiness and I know that you two will do all that you can to look out for each other. Saka, you have responsibility to look out for your brother and he will look up to you and see what an example you'll set for him."

Sakamoto nodded his head and agreed with what his father said and he pulls out two different gifts...a necklace with shapes of sun and a heart and both of those gifts completely blew Sakamoto away, but he knew that one's his and another one is for his new baby brother.

"Sakamoto...the heart is yours because yours is growing bigger and bigger every second. Keep your heart wide open and let it remain a heart of gold. You will touch a lot of lives...including your brother's." Oak said, giving him the necklace.

Sakamoto lets out a smile and said, "Thanks, baba."

Then, Oak brings out the sun and placed it on Mako's neck and he said, "Mako...this is the sun because like your brother, you will shine in the greatest way possible. Help each other and be supportive of one another."

Oak chuckled softly and he said, "You two are treasures in my life and I am deeply lucky to have both of you in our family. Always remember this...never change who you are and be the best brothers you can be."

Sakamoto rested his head on his dad's side and he said, "I love you, baba."

"I love you too, son." Oak said.

Then, Mako laid his head down on Oak's stomach and he lets out a slight chuckle and said, "Love you too, Mako."

* * *

Wonderful love between a father and two sons. What could be better? Stick around for more!


	9. Ch 8: Riding a Dragon

From here...we see how the Bushido-Akio's have their own traveling dragons. From this chapter...Sakamoto is seven years old.

* * *

Chapter 8: Riding with a Dragon

2 years later...

Oak Sung took Sakamoto towards the distance parts of Shanghai Secluded Valley into a little forest and both of them were really excited about this trip because it's a very special moment in Oak's life and to bring his son there makes it all the more special than anything. The seven year old panda cub looked at his dad in the eye and said, "Where are we going, dad?"

"We are heading to a little place called the Valley of Peace." Oak replied.

The name definitely deepens and brightens up Sakamoto's enthusiasm to the next level with widened eyes and he said, "What's it like there?"

"It lives up to its name and it's unlike anything you've ever seen before in your life. It's also home to my kung-fu teacher. He's the one that had made into a kung-fu master." Oak said.

"Wow...I wanna meet him." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Oak rubbed his head and chuckled softly and said, "Yes, you will. He's definitely the most wonderful person you'd ever meet and very wonderful to train with."

"How are we gonna get there?" asked Sakamoto.

As both pandas continued walking by, Oak Sung headed towards another part of the forest to find the quickest way to travel from here to the Valley of Peace and soon enough, he knows who to call on. He picks up Sakamoto and puts him on his back along the way and later on, they made it to this little wooded area a few miles away from the village and to Sakamoto's surprise...he saw some dragons standing there.

The little cub grew very afraid to se them and the dragons assumed that he's coming to stir up trouble and when one growled and roared at him, Sakamoto didn't know what to do and when he came at him, Oak quickly stopped him and said, "Whoa...easy, now. Easy."

The dragon quickly recognized Oak and eventually calmed down and Oak patted his head and said, "It's all right."

Sakamoto slowly popped his head out for a second and he saw his father being gentle to this dragon that almost ate him and went from frightened to confused in an instant and he walks behind him and Oak said, "Do not worry, son. He's completely harmless."

The dragon looked at the little one and silently growled at him and Oak told the dragon, "No...good boy. Nice boy."

Oak looked at Sakamoto in the eye and said, "Pet him. Don't be afraid."

Sakamoto looked really nervous about it, worrying that his hand might be bitten off or something, but when his father slowly puts his paw on the dragon's nose, all the dragon could do is let out a little purr and Sakamoto felt relaxed now and he said, "Wow."

"I've tamed these dragons way before you were born by an old friend of mine." Oak added.

"You have?" asked Sakamoto.

"That's right. So don't you worry about them. I'll teach you how to train them when you get older." Oak responded.

Sakamoto is starting to get used to this, even though it is completely unusual for a seven year old to pet a dragon. Soon enough, Oak got their bags in a dragon sized pouch to keep them secure on the trip and he brought Sakamoto up on the dragon.

"Son...what you will experience with these dragons may be the most amazing feeling you'll ever get." Oak added.

Sakamoto seemed curious as to what he actually meant by that and he asked, "Why?"

"You'll see." Oak replied.

It wasn't long before the dragon immediately sped up and started running and that made Sakamoto freak out a little bit and he asked, "What's going on?!"

"Just hold on, son! It gets better!" Oak exclaimed.

When they were close to a cliff across the ground, Sakamoto was scared that they might fall down, but Oak knew that everything would be a-okay as he held onto his son and the dragon opens up his wings, Sakamoto closed his eyes and prepared himself for what's coming up next. Not long after, the dragon rose up in the air and into the skies and Oak felt all the exhiliaration and excitement on this and when Sakamoto opened his eyes, he could not believe that they're actually flying.

Sakamoto looked down and all he could see are clouds and skies and for the first time in his life, his dreams for flying have been realized and all of the nervousness was traded in for excitement and thrills.

Oak could see the light in Sakamoto's face that they're really flying and he said, "Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We're flying!" Sakamoto said, laughing.

"I told you it would get better!" Oak replied, laughing.

Sooner, the dragon started doing some tricks that pretty much amazed Sakamoto as he's riding on them and for the cub, it was like he had the time of his life and with his dad made it all the more meaningful to experience the first time he had an adrenaline rush.

"They're my traveling dragons. I travel them anywhere I want to go or need to go. Didn't know your old man could train and travel with them, huh?" Oak said, chuckling.

"Wow...that's cool." Sakamoto added.

Sakamoto is definitely having the time of his life with his dad as they're traveling and Oak told him, "This is gonna take us all the way to the Valley of Peace."

"Are we almost there?" asked Sakamoto.

Oak smiled and said, "Let's just say it's a lot closer than you think."

Sakamoto was eager to see what it actually looks like and a few minutes later, they had actually reached the Valley and from the looks of it, it's nothing like he's ever seen before and he saw the huge temple that looks over the entire Valley and possibly half of China.

"We made it." Sakamoto added.

Oak nodded his head and said, "This is it, son...the Valley of Peace."

* * *

The very first glimpse of the Valley of Peace and I'm pretty sure that it won't be the last time Sakamoto gets to be in the Valley of Peace! Next up...Sakamoto meets Master Oogway! This is pre-Shifu and Tai Lung, I think.


	10. Ch 9: Meeting Oogway

And the meeting between Sakamoto, Oak Sung and Master Oogway!

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting Oogway

After the dragon made a successful landing towards the entrance of the Valley of Peace, both Oak Sung and Sakamoto got off the dragon and made their way inside, not knowing that a lot of people are bowing to Oak Sung for coming in and one look at their son, the villagers were completely in awe at the 'next generation' of a kung-fu master.

Sakamoto couldn't help but wonder why people are so excited to see his father and he asked his dad, "Why are they bowing down to you?"

"I ask myself that same question, son. I guess they still see me as a kung-fu master, but I'm just like everyone else." Oak replied.

"Master Oak Sung! What brings you to the Valley of Peace?" asked one villager.

Oak chuckles and said, "It's just Oak Sung now. I came with my son to meet Master Oogway."

"He still lives here, Oak." another villager replied.

Most of the people at the Valley of Peace definitely treated Oak with much respect and they know that he's a normal person like everyone else and despite his legacy, they respected it with a full purpose and as they made it to the entrance of the Jade Palace, Sakamoto could not believe how big it is to make it there.

"It's too far." Sakamoto said, looking at the steps.

Oak agreed with that and he knew the steps were the same way as they were the first time he set foot in there years ago when he was a cub himself and he said, "It is big...but I assure you that it won't be that long to make it up there."

As minutes went by, both Oak Sung and Sakamoto walked towards the steps towards the Jade Palace and Oak could see Sakamoto getting a little exhausted from walking up and he picked him up and carried him from his back until they finally made it up. Another few minutes went on and they finally made it up to the entrance of the palace doors and Oak sets Sakamoto down to the ground and the cub said, "It felt like forever."

"But it was all worth it." Oak replied.

Oak knocks on the door and he turns to his son and said, "Oogway is a really wonderful master and always bow to him when you're in his prescence."

"Okay." Sakamoto said.

As soon as they heard the door open, they immediately looked up and saw a messenger goose answering the door and he said, "May I help you?"

"Hello, Zeng." Oak added.

The messenger goose recognized this panda standing there and he was really surprised that he's here already and he said, "Oak Sung! I didn't know you'd be coming in today!"

Oak chuckled softly and he said, "Nice to see you. Is Oogway here?"

"Yes, he is. I'll get him for ya." Zeng quickly said.

"Oh...there is no need for that."

Just then, both Oak and Sakamoto sees this turtle walking in the front door and he bowed to his former student/former kung-fu master and Oak bowed back to him, saying, "Master Oogway, an honor to see you."

"Oak Sung...what a surprise. I didn't know you were coming over here." Oogway added.

"Just thought I would take my son over to meet you. By the way, this is my son...Sakamoto Bushido-Akio. Sakamoto, this is Master Oogway." Oak said, greeting his son to Oogway.

Oogway looked at his son and got down to his level and said, "It's a pleasure to meet the son of a kung-fu master."

Sakamoto bowed down to him and he said, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Oogway smiled at the little cub and he looked at Oak and said to Sakamoto, "You look exactly like your father. And you definitely got his traits; friendly, respectful to elders and polite."

"Thank you, sir." Sakamoto replied.

Oogway stood up and he looked at the two and said, "Why don't you both come in?"

Both Sakamoto and Oak walked inside the Hall of Heroes and from Sakamoto's point of view, he has never seen anything like this before and it was all so big, wonderful and amazing beyond description. Sakamoto was breathless and speechless as to how it looks from the inside and said, "Wow..."

"Amazing place, huh?" asked Oak.

Soon enough, Oak and Oogway started talking about his days as a trainer to Sakamoto and the cub was willing to listen to what his father had learned, along with what it was like to be a kung-fu master and Sakamoto was really amazed with everything his father did and Oogway noticed his excitement and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Oak, I remember you making that same reaction everytime you're excited about something."

"You do?" asked Oak.

"Yes, I do. You're always excited to see whatever possibilites await you and every adventure you're gonna take. And at the same time, you take it very seriously." Oogway replied.

Oak chuckled softly at this and he replied, "I was just excited for every possibility that can occur and I always focus on getting the job done."

"That you have. You never fail to surprise me and you're always so humble about it." Oogway stated.

Oak nodded at this and he said, "It's like you said; never make a big deal about success and never feel like you're entitled to it to get fame and fortune. I just have to be grateful for everything that happens to me and live in the present."

"And you take that philosophy really well." Oogway added.

Sakamoto cleared his throat and he said, "Excuse me, Mr. Oogway."

Oogway turned around and shifted his attention to Sakamoto and he said, "Yes, little one?"

"What was my dad like as a kung-fu master?" asked Sakamoto.

"Oh, your father was the best kung-fu master in all of China; always determined, hard-working, adventurous and ambitious. But he's always lighthearted, humble and has a pure heart of gold; a warrior within himself. He's unlike any other kung-fu student I've ever trained and I've always been proud of him and all his accomplishments he set out. He's a very brilliant fighter and is always there to lend a hand. Nowadays, barely any kung-fu master could have that same trait that your father has and it's always missing. I guess he got those from me." Oogway answered.

"Wow...that's amazing." Sakamoto added.

Oogway turned to Sakamoto and asked, "Has he taken any interest in kung-fu?"

"I taught him everything you taught me. But mostly the small stuff." Oak replied.

Oogway looked up at Sakamoto and he said to him, "Oak, when he gets older...how about both of us can train him? On your next visit to the Valley, you can bring him back to the palace and we can teach him some advanced kung-fu and also what it really means. The same example you set out."

"That sounds like a good idea, Oogway. I think my son will love it." Oak added.

Oogway nods his head in agreement and he said, "Your son is something special...just like you. I hope that he'll follow the same example as you."

"Me too."

* * *

Now if that isn't awe-inspiring enough...I don't know what is. There's plenty more to see...so stick around!


	11. Ch 10: Best Time

This is a very teachable bonding moment for Oak Sung and Sakamoto...Oak gets to show his son around the palace where his roots for being a kung-fu master begins.

* * *

Chapter 10: Best Time

Soon after the meeting with Oogway, Oak Sung takes Sakamoto around the entire Jade Palace and he sees his son's eyes lit up with every single look he takes and he felt like walking in a dream that he woke up to and he had never thought that his dad would live in a place like this in order to be a kung-fu master.

Later on, he takes his son over to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and it was the very first time that Sakamoto sees an actual peach tree standing right in front of him and he was super amazed by how it looks and he said, "Wow..."

"Very amazing, huh?" asked Oak.

"Uh-huh. Do you eat the peach?" asked Sakamoto, looking at the peaches.

Oak chuckled softly and said, "No...we do not eat them. Oogway says that it's meant for peace and that it's not meant to be eaten."

"Aw..." Sakamoto said, sadly.

"But it is a good place to get some quiet and see the view from up there." Oak added.

Sakamoto got a little closer to the edge of the peach tree and when he saw the entire view, he was really surprised and really thrilled to see everything from up there and he said, "Wow...it feels like we're on top of the world."

Oak sits down on the front of the tree and he said, "Yes, it does. Come sit next to me."

Sakamoto walked towards his father and sat next to him and both of them looked up at the sky together and sees the clouds rolling by and the felt the wind blowing through their fur and it brought them to a relaxed and peaceful state of mind.

"You wanna know why I brought you here?" asked Oak.

Sakamoto turns around and he replied, "To meet your master?"

"Yes...but also to show you how your father started off as a kung-fu master. My father had his start here and he was trained by Master Oogway as well. He spent the next 2 years at that palace being the best he can be...but it helped him look inside himself and learn things about himself that he never knew before. He thought he was coming in to be the best kung-fu master in the world and wants nothing more but to be the best fighter...but what he's been doing is just focusing on fighting and saving the world that he clearly forgotten what's important; doing what's right and be the best that he can be. Being a kung-fu master doesn't mean you have to be famous and well-known as the best warrior in China. It is not what it's all about." Oak explained.

Sakamoto seemed curious about what he meant by that and he replied, "What is it all about? Most of my friends says that it's all about kicking butt and getting the girl in the end."

"They must've made a little misunderstanding. It's all about being the best you can be and you can be a warrior at heart. You can't be a warrior on the outside without one on the inside." Oak said.

"What am I on the inside?" asked Sakamoto.

Oak chuckled softly and he picks Sakamoto up and asked, "What are ya? You're my son. Oogway has always told me this one wise quote when I trained under him that has impacted my life and I'm gonna share the same thing with you; don't let yourself or anyone else tell you who you are. Be of good courage and always believe in yourself in what you do. Be your own warrior and hero in your heart, mind and body. I hope you take those words and remember them, my son...for it will get you through so many changes in your life."

Sakamoto nods his head at everything his father said and he wishes he can be half the person he is and be as amazing he is. He smiled at his dad and said, "You're my hero."

Oak completely felt speechless after what Sakamoto said to his old man and he said, "Saka...you didn't have to call me that."

"I know. I wanted to say that." Sakamoto added.

Oak chuckled softly and hugged Sakamoto tightly and he said to him, "Thank you, son. I hope that you'll be your own warrior and hero at home too. Whatever you will do in your life, me and your mother will be very proud of you...no matter what."

"I will. Thanks, dad." Sakamoto said, happily.

Both pandas were unaware that Master Oogway was standing there watching them bond and all of the stuff that Oogway said to him while he trained him really carried him through and kept it for a long time and instilled in him and passed it onto him.

'Well done, Oak Sung.' Oogway thought.

* * *

Oogway's personality matches that of Oak Sung and Sakamoto. You'd thought I wouldn't get away with putting Master Oogway on there? You'll see plenty more of Oogway in the next installment soon. Until then...


	12. Ch 11: Brotherly Bond

In this chapter, Mako is only 3 years old and Sakamoto is eight, so this takes place another year later.

* * *

Chapter 11: Brotherly Bond

Sakamoto walked outside to get some fresh air and wanted to show his baby brother to play a few games and he brought Mako outside to have some fun with him. Mako follows Sakamoto everywhere he goes and it could annoy him, but Sakamoto likes being around Mako a couple of times and wants to teach him a few things.

"What are we doing?" asked Mako.

Sakamoto looks at his brother and he said, "We're gonna play some kickball."

"Kickball? Will it hurt?" asked Mako, a little worried.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and pats his brother's head and said, "Nah, it won't hurt. All you have to do is just kick this ball and then I'll kick it back and you have to catch it quickly."

Mako nodded his head at everything he just said and he wants to try it out and Sakamoto brings his ball over and started rolling to Mako and he said, "Kick it."

Mako took a deep breath and he started kicking it and the ball rolled over to Sakamoto and he kicks it back and Mako immediately ran by the side of the yard and caught it already. Sakamoto cheered for his brother and he said, "Yeah! You did it!"

"I did it! I caught a ball!" Mako cheered.

"That's great! Now, toss it back to me!" Sakamoto exclaimed.

Before long, the boys started playing ball with each other and they kicked, tossed and threw it towards each other and had a lot of fun with each other doing it. Mako had always looked up to his older brother and he wanted to be just like him when he grows up and he sees Sakamoto as a role model, even though he doesn't see himself as a perfect brother.

After that, the brother pandas played a little bit of hide and seek, pretended they were on an adventure and also looked at the clouds to guess what cloud looks like many times.

"That looks like a flower." Mako said, pointing at one cloud.

Sakamoto looked closely to see if that one cloud does look like a flower and sure enough, it does. He chuckled softly and said, "I see it now. Looks like something out our neighbor's flower patch."

Mako started giggling at what Sakamoto just said and the three year old younger cub looked up to his eight year old older brother and Mako asked Sakamoto, "We're friends, right?"

"Of course we're friends, Mako." Sakamoto replied.

"And we'll always be together, right?" asked Mako.

Sakamoto looks at Mako in the eye and he lets out a smile and he said, "Always. I'll always be around for you when you most need it."

Mako blinks his eyes and he comes closer to Sakamoto and he said, "You're my hero."

Sakamoto froze for a second after hearing what Mako just said to him and he always thought that his dad was the hero, but he had no idea that someone could call him a hero too. He then said, "Really? Me?"

"Yeah, you are. I always follow you around and hang out in your room a lot because I want to be just like you." Mako replied.

Sakamoto chuckled for a second and he said to his brother, "Mako...I'm very flattered you said that, but I'm just me. I don't have to be hero for that."

"But we can be best buds." Mako added.

"We're already buds, Mako. And buds will stick together until the end." Sakamoto added.

Both panda cubs gave each other a high-five and fist bump as they both hugged each other and looked at the skies together, both unaware that their parents are watching them bond together...something that they had always knew they'd do and because Sakamoto is getting older and that these two will need each other one of these days.

* * *

Brother buds...they always got your back. We got more coming soon!


	13. Ch 12: Childhood Crush

We come across Sakamoto's 'crush' on the panda girl across the street in Shanghai Secluded Valley...who of course would later go on to be Musaki's mother.

* * *

Chapter 12: Childhood Crush

One day comes along and Sakamoto started practicing some kung-fu on his own on the front porch and as the eight year old gets himself a little test of endurance, he also gains enough time to just be a normal kid and climb onto the trees and look at the entire view of the neighborhood and watch the people go by and by.

Soon enough, he takes a look at this one house and sees a little panda girl coming out wearing this kimono dress and within one second, Sakamoto couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and that really intrigued him with the fact that he's never seen a beautiful girl like her before.

He had his eye on her for a while and he has fallen for her so many times that he almost seems like he's infatuated with everything about her...yet he can barely contain himself. But he knows that he wants to be a gentleman to her and he hopes that he'll get a chance to talk to her.

Oak Sung comes up to check on Sakamoto for a while and when he saw him on the tree branch looking at this girl, Oak suddenly noticed that his son is falling for her. He lets out a slight chuckle and said, "Someone's got a little crush."

Sakamoto looks down and sees his father standing there and he started blushing the minute his father was talking about that girl and with an embarrassed voice, he quickly said, "Hey, dad."

"Hello, son."

Sakamoto clears his throat and immediately climbs down to the tree and goes down to the ground and Oak noticed his son staring at her as she prances around the street with a loving sigh and he smiled at him and said to him, "Why don't you say hi to her?"

"You think I should?" asked Sakamoto, turning to his dad.

Oak nodded his head and he said to him, "Just be a gentleman, Saka. Be yourself."

Sakamoto took that advice and he walked up to the neighborhood to see her and she was standing in front of their yard and that made him even more nervous and excited at the same time and he said, "Hi, Bao-Yi."

"Hello, Sakamoto." Bao-Yi said, turning to Sakamoto.

"How are you doing?" asked Sakamoto.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. I was coming over to ask you to play with me." Bao-Yi said.

Sakamoto's face completely lit up when Bao-Yi wanted him as a playdate and normally, he would ask her to be his playdate, but would get really nervous because she looks so pretty. With no hesitation at all, Sakamoto quickly said, "I'd love to."

Bao-Yi giggled and said, "Let's go over to my house."

Both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi heaed towards their house and Oak stood at the tree, watching his son go and with a smile, he can tell that these two might have a future together. Only time will tell though and he knows that they're most definitely meant to be together.

At Bao-Yi's house

The two were in the backyard, just playing some hide and seek where Bao-Yi was hiding on the bushes and Sakamoto walks around the yard looking for her and when he heard the giggling from behind the bush and he casually walks by as he follows the giggle and he knew who was making that sound and of course...

"Gotcha!"

Bao-Yi saw Sakamoto jump on the bushes, surprising her and soon enough she took off running and Sakamoto chased her around the yard, both laughing with each other. Sakamoto ran a lot faster than her and Bao-Yi said, "You can't catch me!"

"Oh yeah? Well, watch me!" Sakamoto said, as he got closer.

Suddenly, Sakamoto tumbled towards her and both of them were on the ground with him on top of her and he said to her, "I got you."

Bao-Yi giggled at this and Sakamoto took a look at her eyes and got completely distracted by the fact that they were so beautiful and mesmerizing. Bao-Yi looked up at Sakamoto and she said, "Are you okay?"

Sakamoto immediately got himself back to reality for a second and he said "Im sorry. I..."

"Oh, it's okay." Bao-Yi said.

Sakamoto got up and he helped Bao-Yi get up as well and she said, "Bet you I can't find ya!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Sakamoto exclaimed.

As Bao-Yi started counting, Sakamoto quickly found a hiding spot where he can't be seen by her and he looks up and sees her trying to find him, and then ducks down in case he doesn't get caught and he lets out a silent snicker saying, "She'll never find me."

"Guess again." Bao-Yi added.

Sakamoto sees her standing above the bushes and he said, "That was fast."

"I'm a fast seeker." Bao-Yi said.

Both pandas were chasing each other again and they couldn't stop having fun with each other and after the hide and seek, they ended up lying on the ground, looking all of the clouds pass by and Sakamoto was unaware that Bao-Yi is having a crush on him too and the fact that he's here makes her feel like she had found the one she's looking for.

But neither of them want to mess up their friendship because of their closest affections and they were also at the stage where they think kissing is icky and stuff. But who knows? Maybe they are meant to be...as soon as they get older, that is.

* * *

Pretty cute, huh? These two are kids, but the relationship will grow more in the later installments.


	14. Ch 13: Carving Wood

And here's where we end this first installment with Sakamoto as a 10 year old.

* * *

Chapter 13: Carving Wood

Two years later...

10-year old Sakamoto walks onto the backyard and he thought that it was a better choice to see if he can do some wood carving on his own and he hopes that he'll be better at this after years of watching his dad and that he'll see if he can test it out.

He makes his way over to the garage, looks around to see if anyone's there and of course...no one's there so that means it's cool for him to take over from here. He closed the door, sat down on the stool with a few pieces of wood that he can try out and is ready for carving.

Sakamoto sighed heavily and he said, "All right, Saka...let's see how well you can carve some wood and make it really awesome."

He took a deep breath, got his father's carving knife, picks up the first piece of wood and starts thinking about what he'll make first and he started carving away like he was a pro.

Within the first couple of minutes, he made it into a bear-shaped like piece of wood and added some pretty cool stuff in it and placed the mini japanese sign on its forehead like the one he has. He takes one look at it and it completely amazed that it looks good, but is still a work in progress.

"Hmm...needs something to make it more fascinating." Sakamoto said.

Then, an idea popped into his head...as he continued carving away, he started to add in some personalized stuff onto the bear as if it were a real person and placed into more warrior-esque/japanese fighter type of thing and he continued on making that for a whole hour until it gets super completed.

After that, he takes one look at it and he was surprised that he actually carved it all by himself...at the age of 10. He chuckled softly and looked at the finished wood art and felt impressed that he accomplished it on his own.

"Nice..." Sakamoto said, chuckling.

The last piece of the puzzle is to paint him with mounds of colors to finalize it. He went around the cabinet and picks up a paintbrush and some paint to finish his masterpiece off. He started putting in some green and purple for the vest, black for the pants and brown for it's fur. He continued on painting his own action figure and then it gets completed in the process and after that, Sakamoto's own wood artwork is done.

"Now that is amazing." Sakamoto added.

He really enjoyed doing some woodwork and everything he got from his dad seems to have paid off bigger than anything. Soon after, he asked, "What next?"

Immediately after that, Sakamoto thought he could do one more wood carving item to make on his own and he decided to carve his own flute. He took a bamboo wood and carved it all the way down to a stick and puts in a few ridges, edges and holes in each side of the flute and and within about 30 minutes or less, he had made his very first flute.

Sakamoto lets out an exhausted sigh after tackling down two projects to complete, but it was all worth it for him to see if he can carve wood on his own and he's done it remarkably well. With his flute, he picks it up and decides to test it out and as soon as he played it...it sounded as amazing as he thought it would.

He continued on playing a few notes with the flute and he was totally unaware that his father was standing in front of the door, listening to his son and he was completely awestruck at it. After Sakamoto stopped, he heard someone clapping from behind and he turned around and sees that it was his father there and he said, "Hey, dad."

"Hello, Sakamoto. I figured I find you here." Oak said.

As Oak came in the room, he was surprised to see an action figure in front of the table and he didn't know whether he made it or if it was one of Mako's toys and Sakamoto asked, "What do you think? I made it myself."

That really surprised Oak the most to hear that his own son made something completely by himself and he turned to Sakamoto and asked, "You made that?"

"Yeah. You like it?" asked Sakamoto.

Oak chuckled softly and he came close to him and said, "Yeah, I do...especially that flute. Did you make that too?"

"Yep. Made my own flute too." Sakamoto replied.

That really brightened up Oak's day to hear that his son really carved some wood and he never expected that to happen. He knew that he would want to try it out for himself, but he thought that he'd be either 12 or 14 to attempt that, but never at age 10.

"Who taught you something like that?" asked Oak.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and replied, "I got it from you, dad."

That totally warmed up Oak's heart to know that it was him that taught him to carve wood really made him feel like Sakamoto had grown up watching his dad do all those cool things and then to actually try it on his own made him realize that he can do anything he likes to do, as long as he does it in the best effort.

"Saka...I am definitely proud of you. It's so hard to believe that you're growing up." Oak said, chuckling.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and said, "Well, I've grown up with an awesome teacher."

Oak immediately hugged him tightly and he said, "And I'm glad to have you as a student...for a son."

* * *

This is the best father/son moment! That's all for the first installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story'! Remember, this is only the beginning because we'll get into the second installment: Sakamoto's pre-teen years! AniUniverse saying, to be continued!


End file.
